


Quantum Uncertainty

by lferion



Series: Cards [5]
Category: Original Work, The Gambler - Kenny Rogers (Song), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: fan_flashworks, Gambling, Gen, Poetry, Quantum Mechanics, Quatrains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: All life is chance: seize the day. (Which by this time is certainly a sentiment that Maglor (and for that matter sundry other people) can get behind.)
Series: Cards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Quantum Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> First written for the Fan Flashworks challenge 'Wager', and posted [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/394090.html), May 2015.
> 
> Thanks go to Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking.

Is skill or chance your lodestar?  
Weighted odds or loaded dice?  
Life is itself a wager  
'Gainst firestorm and ice

Draw straws or cards or tokens  
Court fortune cruel or kind  
What auguries might answer  
What hope there is to find

The sparks they will fly upward  
The bones fall as they may  
There's art to holding steady  
Or stand and walk away

There's knowing and there's guessing  
There's hope and having faith  
When every day's a gamble  
That sure thing is a wraith

So wager on the weather,  
Count probability  
Luck is no gracious lady  
Nor lad, to pay your fee

Though gods sit at the table  
The dealer holds the ace  
In the stands or saddle  
We're all part of the race


End file.
